


Voices

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, One Shot, Quiet Night In, Romance, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Quiet nights don't exisit, especially for members of team Flash. After this case is done and dusted, they'll escape, away from any and all possible interruptions.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash.

Harry can feel his control slipping even further when she wraps her legs around his waist. His groan is lost into the crook of her neck when he pulls out almost all the way before sliding back in as hard and deep as he could. As if underwater he hears Caitlin keen as he repeats the process again and again, thrusting into her with a furious need to _get there,_ the previous pace of slow and gentle abandoned. Her fingernails dig into his back as they move together, just as his do at her hip. 

Her breathing escapes from her lips in pants. "I'm-- I'm close, please."

Harry lifts his head to look down at her, she has her eyes shut and she's biting her lower lip, trying to stop the whimpers from falling. Moving his right hand from where it rests upon her hip, he frames her face with his hands then his thumb moves to free her lower lip before he dips his head to take it between his teeth. Pulling back, he says gruffly, "let hear you." Caitlin's hazel gaze flutters open as one hand travels down her body to where they're joined. Fingers press against her clit, pinching the sensitive nub hard and finally Caitlin let's him hear her, crying out louder than she has tonight, to aware of their surroundings to really let herself go until now. Until she can no longer contain her reactions to the sensations he's evoking throughout her body. He sets her on fire from the inside out. 

"Come for me," he almost begs against her cheek, his hips slamming into hers with a bruising force that has the bed hitting the wall behind. Just when her eyes meet his, he feels her tightening vice like around him.

"Oh-- oh god I'm, Harry!..." Caitlin cries out as wave after powerful wave of pleasure rushes through her body, veins alight with fire and it's only a few more thrusts for Harry then he too is following her over the edge. Her name lost in a groan as he empties inside of her, her hips flexing into her one, two, three more times. 

His weight is welcome when he collapses on top of her and she wraps him in her arms, fingers soothing through his damp curls. Despite her protests to stay in place, eventually he moves to rest beside her. 

Completely sated and relaxed, the couple lose all sense of time as they wrap themselves around each other in a tangle of twisted sheets. With his head resting beside hers on the shared pillow, it takes very little effort to kiss her. She opens her mouth easily beneath his, giving him every opportunity to slide his tongue inside. 

They stay like that for awhile, in each others arms, kissing the minutes away. 

Caitlin eventually drags her mouth away, turning her head for a moment to catch her breath. When she turns to face Harry it's to find him watching her, their faces so close together on the pillow that all it would take is a slight shift for her lips to graze his again. But kissing him once more is pushed to the backburner at the intensity in which he's looking at her. "What?"

Harry shakes his head, once again he's the one to shift so his lips brush over hers. "Everytime with you feels much more than the last."

Moving onto her side, Caitlin hooks her leg over Harry's hip, her fingernails trail down his chest slowly. "You complaining, Dr Wells?" she teases, enjoying his gentle touch as he traces random paterns on her thigh.

"You'll hear no complaints from me, Dr Snow."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that." 

"I just wonder if it will ever stop, wanting you as much as I do." He presses against her, letting her feel him half hard. "I want you all the time." 

"No." Caitlin smiles, fingertips soft at his jawline feeling the day old stubble rough beneath the pads. "I don't think it'll ever stop."

His arm slides under and around her so he's able to pull her over until she's straddling him. He smiles up at her and she falls forward without prompting to capture his lips, kissing him almost lazily. Harry's so relaxed and lost in her kiss that he looks up surprised when a few minutes into getting things restarted for another round, she pulls back suddenly to look down at him with a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asks quietly and in concern, his hands tightening where they rest on her thighs.

Caitlin shakes her head, staring down at him. She remains quiet for a few moments then says, "didn't you hear that?"

Harry shrugs, having no idea what she's talking about. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like voices down the hall." When Harry shakes his head, Caitlin shakes her own. "Maybe I'm hearing things."

Harry rolls his eyes, leaning up slightly so his lips cover hers once more. He feels her smile just before he slips his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers, her hips rock down into him almost absently. 

" _I'll_ _meet_ _you_ _back_ _upstairs_ , _Cisco_!"

The couple's kiss aburptly ends as if someone has dumped ice cold water all over them. Their eyes meet as Jesse's voice floats into the room from out in the hallway.

_"I'll find dad and we'll just be a few minutes, let Barry know."_

"I knew I wasn't hearing things," Caitlin whispers fiercely down at Harry. "What are we gonna do?" She's already moving off of him before he even has a chance to answer.

Harry sits up, eyes wide as he drags a hand over his face.

"Will you get up and get dressed! Before she wanders in here, please?" 

Watching Caitlin look around for her clothes, scrambling to get dressed, Harry finally follows her example to grab his own where they're littered all over his makeshift living room/bedroom floor. Outside in the hall, Jesse continues to talk with Cisco. "I'll go see what she wants."

"I thought you said she was going to see that new disaster movie with Barry, Iris and Cisco."

Pulling his jeans up over his hips, his hands work to do up the zipper, buttons and belt. Harry looks at Caitlin, who's putting on her underwear. "I did and there were. Jesse said earlier that they were still going." Sighing, Harry takes a step towards the door then glances over at Caitlin briefly before slipping out the door.

Left alone, Caitlin's eyes dance around the room as she steps into her skinny jeans. Zipping up the fly, she bites her lip. "What am I supposed to do? Just hide in here?" she asks herself only to drop down onto the end of his bed. 

Out in the hallway, Harry has just closed the door when Jesse's voice cheerfully greets him. "Hey dad, I was just coming to get you. There's been a new meta-human attack across town. It's pretty bad. Cisco's calling Caitlin while Barry's en-route."

Harry nods, moving away from the door but just as he does in almost perfect timing, inside the rooms he shares with his daughter a phone can be heard ringing.

Jesse turns to her dad, her eyes searching his. "Caitlin's already here? I didn't know."

Harry runs his hand through his hair, not meeting her eyes. "She is, we went out for dinner."

"Is she sleeping? But it's kinda early still. You'll have to wake her, we're gonna need her help." Jesse explains, turging back toward the closed door only for her father to step in and block her. "What?"

Harry glances down at his daughter then away from her, avoiding her eyes as he admits, "she's getting dressed Jesse."

It takes only a second for the penny to drop. 

Jesse's eyes widen. "Oh-- I interrupted you... I'm sorry." She takes an automatic step away from Harry and the door, as if she's become contaminated by the knowledge she now holds. "That's something I never wanted to hear or to know... I'll just go-- and meet you upstairs when your ready and you know, fully dressed." She sounds completely mortified at the thought of what she could have walked in on and she looks it too. Horrified is an understatement. As much as she loves seeing her dad happy with Caitlin, she doesn't need to actually see it. She silently thanks God as she turns away to head down the hall leaving her dad standing against the door.

Harry understands exactly how she feels. He's just as mortified as his daughter, there are some conversations he doesn't want to have with her, sex being at the top of the list. Turning around he opens the door to step inside. His blue eyes immediately find Caitlin, now fully dressed in the same skinny jeans and grey checked shirt she'd been wearing earlier when they went to dinner. The only difference is her hair which now is up in a messy ponytail, her attempt at hiding her hair's _just fucked_ look.

Harry smiles smugly, his eyes gleaming as he moves over to stop in front of her, the smug look quickly dies however. "There's been a meta-human attack apparently." Now he sounds annoyed, she knows being interrupted was the cause and Caitlin giggles but it's smothered by Harry's lips on hers.

"So much for a quiet night, huh?" 

"We'll finish this later, Dr Snow." He promises against her lips. The moment is quickly shattered when the building comms come to life and Cisco's voice invades the room.

_"If you two lovebirds can manage to tear yourselves away from each other and whatever scandalous activities you've been participating in, we need your assistance up here."_

The comms click off and the couple share a look. Caitlin is amused and Harry extremely exasperated.

"Throwing his stuff around seems so tempting right now."

"You promised to stop doing that," she teases playfully, kissing him quickly. "Stop being so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm never grumpy. When am I ever grumpy? I bring joy where ever ever I go."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Harry." Caitlin doesn't bother to conceal her laughter. Reaching out a hand to grab one of his own, where he allows her to pull him towards the door.

For now, they have work to do but later, once everything is done and dusted and the latest meta is in Iron Heights, they will definitely pick up where they left off.

Except this time, at her apartment away from any and all interruptions.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
